


What Happened?

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys. And if Carlos has anything to say about it, he will cover any boo boos with appropriate man-friendly band-aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF. I have those bandages that say "Shark Bite" and "Ninja Fight" and "Jousting" and "Dance Off." What my brain gets up to, really, when I'm trying to sleep and BTR won't get off my mind.

It all really started, really, when Carlos bought a pack of bandages on Monday. And because he was Carlos, these weren't normal bandages. No, they were brightly colored and had words like "Ninja Fight" and "Jousting" written in tall, dark letters. And they quickly took over apartment 2J and the Palmwoods.

On Wednesday, Logan bumped into Camille as he walked out of the elevator, his head buried in a book about the physics of roller coasters. Well, not so much bumped as he was yanked out of the elevator and thrown into a nearby potted plant.

"Camille!" Logan squeaked. "What was that for?" And then he looked up and saw that she was dressed head to toe in her ninja costume, crouched into a fighter's stance. "Nevermind. Are you auditioning for The Nine Lives of Samurai Girl?"

"Yep!" Camille said cheerfully, straightening up and helping Logan to his feet. "Did I surprise attack you?"

"Why yes, yes you did," he nodded, bending down to pick up his fallen book. He tucked it under his arm and grinned at his girlfriend. "Well. Do I say good luck or are you coming back from the audition?"

"A good luck kiss, please," she said, grinning. He obliged and waved as Camille somersaulted down the hall. He shook his head, smiling, and made his way to the apartment. He was nearly halfway to the kitchen when the door banged open again and Carlos ran, panting, into the apartment.

"I - saw - Camille - she - ninja - threw - plant," Carlos gasped, skidding to a stop next to Logan, clutching at his chest. Logan blinked, waiting for Carlos to get his breath back. Carlos threw his backpack onto the floor, unzipped it, and dug out the tin of bandages he'd decided to cart around. Logan stared as Carlos took out a bright red bandage and thrust it at his face.

"Ninja Fight?" Logan read and then burst out laughing. Carlos stood up, nodded seriously, and then pasted the bandage onto Logan's forehead.

  
On Thursday, Carlos tumbled into James during dance rehearsal, the two of them tripping Kendall, who fell against the dance barre in the back of the studio.

"Ouch!" he hissed as he scraped his elbow against metal.

"Kendall! I'm sorry!" Carlos yelped. He patted Kendall all over, anxiously trying to find where he had hurt himself, and then ran out of the studio.

"WHERE IS HE GOING?" Gustavo shouted. Logan and James looked at each other, then at Gustavo, and shrugged. Carlos came pelting back into the room, with a yellow bandage in his hand. He ripped open the packet and stuck it onto Kendall's elbow.

"I thought it was appropriate," Carlos grinned, patting Kendall's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Carlos," Kendall smiled, craning his neck to look at the back of his arm, which was proudly bearing a bright yellow "Dance Off."

  
On Saturday, the boys had been let loose, Gustavo's exact words being "get those DOGS out of this studio so I can write them a number one hit." So they tramped out to the Palmwoods pool, Carlos holding an inflatable volleyball against his hip. Bitters had just installed a volleyball net on top of the pool - him grudgingly acquiescing to the regional manager's insistence at expanding the interests of weekend poolside fun - and all four of them had been itching to start a game of water volleyball. They quickly rounded up an extra four people to join in their impromptu game.

As James dove to get to the ball before it hit water, he scraped his palm against the rough side of the pool and quickly withdrew his hand from the chlorinated water. He waved his hand in the air in an attempt to air dry it as he waded through the pool to get to the ladder.

"Hey, Carlos, did you bring those band-aids?" he shouted, heaving himself onto the pool deck.

"It's in my bag!" Carlos shouted back. James nodded and opened up Carlos' clear backpack, which was filled with bananas and comic books and - yep, there it was. He opened it, grabbed the first one he saw, and quickly stuck it on the bottom of his palm. He didn't even realize what particular bandage he was wearing until Guitar Dude poked his arm and said "yeahhh, right on, dude."

He looked down at his hand and laughed. His hand solemnly pronounced, in somber blue, that he was suffering from a "shark bite."

  
On Tuesday afternoon, during the lull between the end of the day at Rocque Records and before Mama Knight began making dinner, the boys quickly changed into their hockey gear and teamed up, Carlos with James, and Logan with Kendall, for a quick two-on-two game in the living room. Which, of course, turned into an intense roughhousing event, with shouting and boys being shoved into places all over the apartment.

As the boys lay moaning, sprawled out all over the apartment floor - Kendall slouched against the island, Logan tucked into the mouth of the swirley slide, Carlos leaning against the couch, and James propped up against the dome hockey playset - Katie went over to where all of their backpacks were hanging neatly against the wall, and burrowed into Carlos' to find the handy tin of bandages. She brought them over to her mother and they looked at the front of the tin, deciding which one would best suit this mishap.

"Get it?" Katie laughed as she and Mrs. Knight promptly slapped neon green bandages on various parts of the boys' appendages. "Because with those hockey sticks and the way you guys throw each other into the furniture, it's close to jousting, right?"

  
A week later, as Carlos was searching for a needle and thread to sew up the tear on his favorite striped sweater, he found a neat stack of "what happened?" bandage tins in the medicine cabinet.


End file.
